Tora
Tora (トマ, Toma) is the tall, masculine member of Bardock's Elite, a group within the Saiyan Army under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization pta . His name is a pun on the word 'tomato'. In the original Japanese version, he is known as "Toma". Appearance Tora is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. Personality Tora is much like Bardock in that he will kill in cold blood and is a ruthless fighter, and he has a high degree of camaraderie. Biography In the beginning of the special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Tora, along with Bardock, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, attacks Planet Kanassa. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Tora and others decide to return him to their home world (Planet Vegeta ) so that he can receive treatment for his injuries. After hearing that there is an inconsistency in his brainwaves, the group decide to leave without him to go wipe out the inhabitants on Planet Meat, as this is their next assignment. It is assumed that after reaching Meat, they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed by Dodoria and his elites, who make short work of the team. Before finishing Tora off with a brutal punch to the face, Dodoria reveals Frieza's intent to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Tora initially survives the attack, but dies of his wounds immediately after informing Bardock of what he has discovered. Tora is the only person Bardock gets the chance to talk to when the latter finds his group slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband (now soaked in blood) and ties it across his forehead, providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features. Other appearances Tora also made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Fasha in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Special abilities *Flight - Like most Saiyans, it is safe to assume that Tora is capable of flight. *Unnamed Energy Attack - Tora uses this attack in his base form. The attack is meant to ignite the opponent in blue flames. This attack is seen when he attacks the Kanassan that assaulted Bardock *Great Ape- As with all Saiyans with a tail, Tora is able to achieve the Great Ape transformation at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. *Chou Makouhou - It is unknown if Tora can use this in his base form but he is seen using this attack in his great ape form in the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Brust Triva *Although Tora hasn't appeared in as a playable character, he has made cameos or is mentioned in video games: #''Budokai 3'' - Tora's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Saiyan Spirit (renamed "Spirit of Saiyans" in Infinite World). #''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' - Tora's corpse is briefly shown in the reenacted Bardock Special (although it was merely Nappa used as a placeholder for Tora). #''Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' - Tora's name is seen on Dodoria's biography page. And is mentioned by Bardock in the what-if level "Galactic Battle" #''Burst Limit'' - Tora is mentioned by Bardock when he is about to fight Frieza. *In Bardock's team's cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z, Bardock is seen wearing Tora's blood y armband on his head, while Tora is behind him *Tora's original character design by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru differed much from the final draft by Akira Toriyama. Originally he had hair that closely resembled Vegeta's. His body was not muscular like it is now, he was actually drawn with a much thinner body, which made him look taller than Bardock. *Like a few other members of Bardock's team, Tora name was not changed completely from the original draft to the final draft. The other members consist of Bardock and Panbukin (Shugesh in American Dubs). Category:Saiyans Category:Movie characters Category:Good Category:Henchmen Category:Needs Pictures Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Evil Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Pages Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with tail Category:Villains